Our Bonds
by RedScarfHero
Summary: "I want you to know that you're not alone anymore... because the someone who accepts you is right here." Short one-shots of a certain theme that you probably already understand.


Note: If you know me then you know I delete stories a day after uploading so enjoy this while it lasts. Actually, who knows? Maybe it'll stay because I already typed a chapter select thing. Bah.

* * *

 **C** hapter **S** elect

 **1** 2 3 **...**

 _"You don't have to be alone anymore."_

* * *

"Shuuya, backpacks?"

"All set!"

"Tsubomi, bentos?"

"Check nee-chan!"

"And... Kousuke?"

A short rumbling noise came from up the stairs and a boy with black hair and a white hoodie over his uniform shirt hurried down to where the voices came from. Waiting at the entrance beside the shoe racks were two other children his age, a boy with blonde hair and a girl with green, with them was also another girl who seemed older than them wearing a bright red scarf around her neck.

"Here!" he shouted as he caught his breath.

"Don't go off running like that while at school okay? It's your first day!" the girl with a red scarf patted the boy's hair trying to make it look neat or at least presentable seeing as they woke up late and were rushed through breakfast and their changing into uniforms.

"O- okay nee-chan." he tossed his hood over his head and grabbed his bag like the others.

"No time to waste! It's time to get a move on, soldiers!" the brunette shouted and smacked open the door. Thankfully, she wasn't really strong enough to cause the door any harm and all was well.

A shout of 'we're off' and a reply to keep safe were exchanged as the children went outside and closed the door.

"Nee-chan, what was your middle school like when you were there?" the blonde haired boy wearing a black hood under a uniform shirt asked while kicking on his new shoes and trying to get comfortable.

The girl in question smiled and answered enthusiastically, "Well, it's hasn't been a long time since I graduated so I already know everyone there is really nice and I'm sure your new classmates will be too. Make sure to try your best to make friends okay?!"

"But shouldn't we focus on our studies more?" a pair of red eyes peeking out from under a purple hoodie met hers before quickly looking away.

"Tsubomi's right, nee-chan." said the blonde boy as he shook his head with his hands on his sides.

"But that's not all there is to it! You can meet lots of good people and want to get along well with them!" the brown haired girl replied as she started walking out of the house.

"Oh! But I heard there are bad guys there too!" The blond said as he ran ahead of them and continued, "What did they call them again?"

"B-bullies?" the boy wearing a white hoodie over his uniform piped in and hid behind the older girl and held her hand.

"Yeah, that's it! Maybe they'll eat you, Seto!" the cat-eyed boy laughed and watched his brother shake and grow pale.

"Shuuya! They're not going to eat anyone!" the eldest said as she patted the white hooded boy.

Seto shook.

"You just admitted they exist." said Kano.

The brown haired girl's eyes widened realizing her mistake. At her side, the dark haired boy started loosened his grip and took a step back towards the direction of the house. Unfortunately for his case, the purple-hooded girl was right beside him and was fast enough to drab him by the shoulder and stop him before he could start running.

"Seto, we're going to school. Where do you think you're running off to?" she questioned him.

Seto started panicking and tears seemed to be ready to fall from his eyes, "Home! Where the bullies can't hurt me!" He shook free from the hold on his shoulder and started running.

The eldest girl ran after him and grabbed his hand, "K- Kousuke, there's no need to worry. You're siblings will protect you while I'm not there and you should protect them too." She tried her best to reassure him but the tears kept coming.

The scarf-clad girl pulled him along to where his siblings were already farther ahead and looked at them with the brightest smile on her face.

"Nee-chan?" The three of them said in sync.

"Here." She linked Seto and Kido's hands. "Tsubomi, I trust you to help Kousuke when he's scared, don't let him run away, okay?" Kido nodded and continued to watch her sister. She then linked Kido's and Kano's hands and looked at Kano. Her eyes shined as she spoke, "Shuuya, I trust you to make sure Tsubomi knows there's someone who she doesn't have to hide from." The blonde nodded and looked at her as she turned to look at Seto and laughed a little, "And Kousuke, I trust you to make sure your brother doesn't cause anyone trouble!"

She pushed them towards the entrance of the middle school and took a step back.

Still a little bewildered as to what just happened, the children looked at each other before inevitably breaking out in smiles and laughter, holding each other's hands even tighter.

"Now go, my heroes! Protect the school from all enemies!"

"You can count on us, nee-chan!" the blonde grinned at her and started walking along with his siblings.

She smiled to herself as she watched them walk into the building holding hands.

"Looks like my work here is done."

She closed her eyes and breathed in a sigh of relief,

"This way, you won't be alone even without me."

* * *

'Nother note: I set this right after I think Ayano graduates middle school and I'm also assuming the trio were excused from school while trying to get used to their powers. I also like the idea of there being a route where they don't stop coming to school after Ayano's death because they're able to help each other through it.


End file.
